


Fast Food(中文版)

by Hambone, interburstgap



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>快速战斗的快速结尾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food(中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164336) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone). 



> 送给一个朋友的小礼物。

快餐|Fast Food

作者：Hambone  
译者：interburstgap  
背景：Transformers Animated (2007)/08动画  
CP：威震天x擎天柱

很难说清楚事情究竟是怎么发生的。他们当时在对打——不是以前那种流血武斗，而是嘴炮，擎天柱在大喊大叫，而威震天默默无语，任何走过大厅的人不小心听到他俩吵架，都赶紧转身逃走，免得被他俩发现。他俩仍然总是吵架，虽然跟以前相比，现在只是为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵。擎天柱已经记不清这次究竟为什么吵起来的，也不知道是怎么吵成这个样子的，总之现在他快气疯了，别的什么也顾不上了。  
然后威震天突然飞快地弯腰用双手将他抓住，用一种只在有什么好事发生时才有的暴力方式将他从地上举了起来，把脸埋在擎天柱的两腿间。  
“现——现在还不是时候，”他着急地说，徒劳的拍打威震天的大手，但威震天毫不理会，热情地在他的大腿内侧舔出一道长长的印记。  
“只要我想要，就是时候。”  
多么自大！至少此刻，这是擎天柱的想法，但失去理智的他已经没有办法思考更多了，他呻吟着将双腿分得更开，像一个被疼痛困扰的金刚一样露出痛苦的表情。这是一个双面游戏，但并不是头一回，好多个星循环里威震天多次这样和他玩过，带给他愤怒与愉悦混杂在一起的感觉。现在，这个混合游戏依然难以抗拒。  
“我不要——我不会因此就原谅你，”他说，根本就忘了究竟是谁处于需要被原谅的位置。他的对接面板被打开，威震天的舌头灵活有力地顶住那里，他轻声啜泣，弓起了身，双腿环住霸天虎巨大的头雕。他的输出管从小腹下弹出，正好蹭在威震天鼻梁上，力道很轻，他忍不住抽搐了一下。要不是他还在生气中，扶住他腰部的双手的力量恐怕要让他晕倒了。  
威震天一边舔他，一边含混不清地道歉，又或者他只是在为自己辩解。这种时刻是很难分辨得清的。他走过去靠到墙壁上稳住机体，以便于更好地托起擎天柱，然后吸吮他的外部节点，故意发出刺激的水声。领袖因此窘迫的喘息着，紧紧抓住够得着的地方保持平衡。威震天卷起舌头，伸进他紧致细小的对接口里，擎天柱尖叫着，陷入了短暂而又强烈的过载中。  
威震天这才将他放下，他双腿发软，腿间有液体滴落，机体因过载的余波还在持续颤抖。擎天柱靠在墙上，看了他一眼。  
“嗯？”  
威震天脸上浮现出坏坏的溺爱的神情，看起来随时打算恐吓和取悦擎天柱，而不论究竟是不是在床上。  
“别担心，我想我们还有很多东西需要探讨。”  
大厅走廊深处黑暗中发生的激拆，又快又下流。如果在以前，擎天柱一定会生气地撅起嘴，但是对于他俩现在的情况，这却正好是他想要的。


End file.
